Talk:Curse of Hatred
Are you sure? Wow, Madara just mentioned this phrase once, and you already create a page for it. The "Will of Fire" is mentioned like several times, and a movie is created dedicated to it, but the "Curse of Hatred" is only mentioned once. Does it really deserve a page? Yatanogarasu 17:09, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, Madara (credible source) stated it. It's the direct contrast to the will of fire. It's the dogma of an entire clan. --Cerez™☺ 17:29, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, since it has been revealed that Tobi is not Madara, and that the conflict between the clan and the village was the plan of Obito, who both hates the Uchiha Clan and the village, it proves that "curse of hatred" not exists. :Oh, so Obito made the Uchiha before his time fight as well? It's been passed down for generations.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:33, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Obito In the trivia its stated that Obito is a member whose ideals are opposite to the Curse of hatred and according to chapter 599 Obito is Tobi. And we know that Tobi is someone who prefers the curse of hatred and he dislikes Hashirama and his Will of fire. The name of Obito should be deleted from the trivia. -- (talk) 05:58, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :He said all of that under the guise of Madara. Tobi has never stated a reason to hate the First that was not the reason of Madara.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:16, August 30, 2012 (UTC) : Well thats true. However Tobi/Obito wants to achieve the Eye of the moon plan wich means he doesnt believe that Love is a key to peace; and this was stated before and after it was revealed that Tobi is not Madara. In chapter 597 Obito/Tobi even told Naruto something like Hope will not solve the problems in this world. To sum up, Tobi/Obito doesnt believe that love or hope will bring peace to the world and he has chosen another way to bring peace (Infinite Tsukiyomi). I dont like the idea of Obito being a bad boy but chapter 599 has stated that now Obito is an evil ninja. Maybe in the future Obito could be redeemed but until that happens his name should be deleted from the trivia.-- (talk) 18:53, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Picture? Maybe this page could use more picture examples? Justin Holland (talk) 02:14, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Yah, creepy--Elveonora (talk) 11:06, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Black Zetsu's Role Shouldn't the article contain something about the revelation of what Black Zetsu's role was in manipulating Indra? It could essentially be that Black Zetsu orchestrated the entire "curse of hatred" single-handedly and the curse itself is just an excuse. Xfing (talk) 16:22, July 3, 2014 (UTC) :It sounds plausible, but for now it's just a theory. I just added the Black Zetsu manipulating Indra part, leave it at that.--JOA20 (talk) 18:54, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Revenge I want to add more to my argument. Madara knew the only way to protect the Uchiha in face of the Senju's superiority is to accept Hashirama's truce but the lost of Izuna made it impossible for them to understand each other, hence revenge.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 18:24, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :The loss of Izuna made Madara think that showing each other one's guts was impossible, so he decided that in order to protect the Uchiha he had to defeat the Senju clan. Only after getting his ass kicked he understood he had no way to fulfill Izuna's will without accepting Hashirama's truce proposal, and so he tested him by having him choose between killing himself or Tobirama. He was guided both by revenge and by the desire to fulfill his deceased brother's final wishes: so "only revenge" is wrong.--JOA2018:38, September 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Naruhodo.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 23:14, September 21, 2015 (UTC)